leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Agency
The Battle Agency (Japanese: バトルエージェント Battle Agent) is a battle facility located on Festival Plaza. It was introduced in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Challenge The Battle Agency is a facility where a challenger uses a borrowed Pokémon and battle along with visitors in the Festival Plaza. During a challenge, the player is an agent and has a grade that determines the level and strength of their Pokémon. An agent's grade increases with the number of successful challenges. Battles will be three-on-three in Single Battle format. Before beginning, the player can borrow one Pokémon at the reception desk. The other two Pokémon come from other Trainers in the Festival Plaza and are based on the Pokémon they are currently borrowing. The player must invite two Trainers to form a team of three. In the instance when there are no more available Trainers in the player's Festival Plaza to choose from, or if the player decides not to choose both players from the Plaza, random Festival Fans will be generated to be fill up the remaining one or two spaces on the player's team. Their Pokémon will be set as grade 0. Each challenge consists of three battles against programs of Battle Tree Trainers. Agents are awarded Festival Coins (abbreviated as FC) based on the number of wins, with a minimum participation prize of 5 FC. The agent is allowed to borrow new Pokémon or switch teammates in the middle of a challenge. If the agent loses and restarts the challenge, they will battle against the exact same Trainers and teams. However, the Trainers in the Battle Agency are reset at the start of the next day. The three Pokémon that may be borrowed is shuffled after each successful challenge, at the start of the next day, or if agent uses a Switcheroo facility in Festival Plaza. The agent is only required to reselect Pokémon and teammates upon going up a grade. : See also: :: List of Battle Agency Pokémon :: List of Battle Agency Trainers Starting at grade 10, a battle setting may appear to further test an agent's ability. At the beginning of a battle, a certain weather effect or field effect may be added. As the agent's grade increases, the set of possible battle settings expands. The battle setting is reset at the beginning of each day or when new battle settings are unlocked. Grades An agent's grade directly determines the level of their borrowed Pokémon and the level of their opponents' Pokémon. Bosses At every 10 grades, starting from grade 9, a boss battle program will be loaded during the third battle of the last challenge. At grade 50, a boss will appear for the third battle every five challenges. If a boss is defeated, the agent will receive a Gold Bottle Cap at the reception desk. Before Episode RR |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSophocles.png |size=150px |prize=180-380 FC |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=USUM |location=Battle Agency |pokemon=3}} | | | | |- | | | | |- | | After Episode RR |game=USUM |location=Battle Agency |pokemon=3}} | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | Items Episode RR During Team Rainbow Rocket's takeover of Festival Plaza during the prologue to Episode RR, the player is forced to battle a at the Battle Agency. |game=USUM |location=Battle Agency |pokemon=3}} | | | In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=代理人對戰 |zh_cmn=代理人對戰 / 代理人对战 |fr=Agence de Combat |de=Kampfagentur |it=Agenzia Lotta |ko=배틀에이전트 Battle Agent |ru=Агентство Сражений Agentstvo Srazheniy |es=Agencia de Combate }} Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations Category:Battle facilities de:Kampfagentur es:Agencia de Combate fr:Agence de Combat it:Agenzia Lotta ja:バトルエージェント zh:代理人對戰